This project is intended to develop techniques and instrumentation for the acquisition and processing of neuroelectric signals from the central and peripheral nervous system in acute and chronic neurophysiological preparations. Because of this laboratory's continuing interest in sensorimotor neural activity during unretsrained movements, the project also includes development and fabrication of chronically implantable mechanical transducers, catheters, and connectors. Also included is the development of computer programs of general utility for acquisition and analysis of neuroelectric and mechanicl records, as well as of neuroanatomical material.